


Cora's Revenge

by agentatwell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora returns to Storybrooke and tries to get revenge on Regina by using Emma against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapters always seem to be short because I have difficulty getting started with writing. This fic is probably going to have a lot of chapters of a length similar to this. I got the idea for this fic from an AU Meme I made on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy it!

"Well, well, well... I guess you do have some taste after all dear...” Cora mused as she took a look around the foyer of Regina’s house. Cora had been biding her time for days, watching Regina as she moved about town so that she could find out where Regina lived, and then find the perfect time to complete the first part of her plan. Cora started to look around her daughters home, safe in the knowledge that both Regina and Henry were gone for the day - Regina at work and Henry at school. She needed to find something that she could use against Regina while she had the chance - she certainly wasn't prepared to wait much longer to exact her revenge on Regina.

After Regina had pushed her through the mirror, entrapping her in another world, Cora had had plenty of time to think about exactly what she would do when she got the chance to get even with her. But this wasn’t just about revenge. Regina was her daughter, and if Cora was going to ensure that Regina would start to behave again, Cora had to break her first. After a lot of trouble back in The Enchanted Forest, Cora had finally managed to get to Storybrooke, and now all she needed was to find something to use against Regina. She wasn't sure exactly what that was yet, but she was sure that she would find it in Regina’s home.

Cora made her way up the stairs, keeping her eyes peeled as she looked for something that she would be able to use to wear Regina down. As she reached upstairs she paused to make sure that she was still alone, and then looked around the second story until she found Regina’s bedroom. If there was anything that could give Cora an indication of what Regina cared for, Cora thought that her daughters bedroom would be her best chance after finding nothing downstairs. Walking to Regina’s bedside table, she started to rummage through the drawers, until she noticed a picture frame lying face down in the top drawer, hidden under a few books. _Why would Regina go to this much trouble to hide a picture in her own house?_ Cora thought to herself, quickly pushing the books aside and picking up the picture frame.

Flipping it over, Cora was shocked to see a familiar blonde haired girl staring back at her. Standing behind her daughter, with her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist, was the girl who had been able to dupe her all that time ago back in the Enchanted Forest. _Emma…_ Cora had known that Emma was the birth mother of Regina’s adopted son, but the fact that Emma and Regina has some sort of relationship beyond that was a piece of information that was certainly new to Cora. She looked down at the picture and stared at her daughters face, examining the photo that was in her hands. Cora had only seen her daughter that happy once before, and it was many years ago, right before she had crushed the heart of her daughters first love.

_This… This is perfect… Exactly what I was looking for._ Cora smiled, the evil visible in her eyes, and put the picture back in the drawer, covering it with the books again so that Regina wouldn't know that anyone had been there, and vanished in a puff of dark purple smoke.

 


	2. Dinner at Granny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has dinner at Granny's with Henry, Emma and the Charmings, but Cora is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! This is the part that I was most looking forward to writing. Its a lot longer than the first chapter because this one seemed to just write itself. With any luck the rest of this fic will be the same.
> 
> As always feedback is welcomed - if you think there is anything that I can do to improve or if you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know in the comments!

"Well, the food was average as usual, but the company was excellent".

Regina had been waiting for a long time to finally sit down and have a dinner with everyone that didn't involve death threats. The idea of dinner at Granny's with Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming had made her nervous at first - Snow and Charming weren't exactly Regina's best friends - but the night had gone wonderfully.

Regina suspected that Emma had given her parents a lecture before they had left, but Regina didn't mind because she had a feeling that the Charming's needed as much convincing about Regina's intent as possible. She knew that they would come around eventually, but Regina hoped it was sooner rather than later so that they could start telling the rest of the people they knew in Storybrooke.

"For once, you are right Regina," Snow said as she pulled Charming's arm around her to shield herself against the cold."Dinner was lovely. Thank you for such a great night."

Regina was very relieved to know that Snow had enjoyed herself. She may have once been Snows stepmother, but she was Emma's real mother, and Regina hoped that they could put everything that had happened in the past.

"Yeah, you managed to not kil-".

Charming was cut off mid sentence as Snow jabbed his stomach with her elbow.

Regina glared over at Charming. She had known that out of the two of them, Charming was the least forgiving, and the least likely to ever begin to trust Regina. Regina was trying her best to change so that she would be good enough for Henry, and now Emma, but it seemed that Charming still needed a lot of convincing.

Regina was about to say something when she was interrupted by the feeling of arm wrap around her waist.

"Well I for one agree with Snow and Regina," Emma said, pulling Regina closer towards her so that their sides were just lightly touching, and left her hand resting around Regina's waist.

"Why don't you three," Emma said as she smiled down at Henry who was standing beside Snow and Charming, "take my car and head home. I think we will walk."

Emma pulled her car keys out of her pocket and held them out to Snow.

Regina smiled to herself, then looked over at Charming and Snow to see what they would say.

"Emma, are you sure? Its pretty co-"

"Sure mom!"

Henry interrupted Snow and snatched the car keys from Emma's hand, grabbing Charming's hand and starting to run off towards the car, dragging Charming and Snow behind him.

"Come on you guys! I'm freezing," Henry said as he glanced back towards where Emma and Regina were stood, grinning as he pulled Snow and Charming away.

"Have fun you two."

Regina couldn't help but laugh to herself. She had noticed a change in Henry ever since she had told him about her relationship with Emma. She had been so worried about telling him, sure that he would object to Regina being anywhere near his birth mother, but he had been so excited that even tonight, two weeks since Regina told him, he was telling Regina what things she should wear that he thought Emma would like.

"Drive safe!" Regina said as she leant her body against Emma's.

They watched Snow, Charming, and Henry get into Emma's car and drive away, and Regina and Emma both waved until the car rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

As soon as Regina was sure that the car was gone, she grabbed Emma's hand from around her waist and started pulling Emma along, her fingers laced in Emma's as she walked as quickly as she thought safe given how icy the side walks were.

"Where are we going?" Emma said through her laughter.

"You'll see Miss Swan."

Regina grinned as she tugged Emma around the corner into the alley beside Granny's. As soon as she saw a spot that was shrouded from view, and had nothing obstructing the way, she pulled Emma towards her and then backed her up against the outside wall of the diner.

Regina had been waiting all night to be able to have some alone time with Emma, so despite the cold this would do.

Regina slipped both of her arms around Emma's waist and leant against her, smiling as she could see Emma realising what they were doing outside in the cold.

"Well Mayor Mills, this must be some sort of public indecency, don't you think?"

"Its fine," Regina said before leaning in and kissing Emma softly on the lips. "I'm good friends with the Sheriff."

Emma couldn't help but grin as she kissed Regina back.

She was glad that she was in a good mood. Emma had been worried that the dinner tonight with her parents and Henry would cause nothing but trouble, but considering who the dinner guests really were, things went pretty well. She couldn't expect Snow and Charming to like Regina just because Emma did, but she hoped that tonight they were able to see that Regina really was trying her best to change.

***

_Oh this is very interesting_ , Cora mused to herself as she stood on top of the roof of the building next to Granny's, her magic ensuring that no one would be able to see her standing there, watching - not even Regina.

Cora kept watching her daughter and Emma laughing and cuddling happily together, trying not to throw up at how pathetic her daughter was being.

_Would you two hurry up?_

Cora grew sick of watching the two and decided to speed up their departure. With a wave of her hand, it started to rain in Storybrooke.

Smirking to herself as she watched her daughter pull her coat up over the two girls heads, and then grab Emma's hand and start to run down the street towards her home, Cora kept following them.


End file.
